oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Roving Elves
This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Details Quest Summary *Talk to Islywn and Eluned *Defeat the moss giant to gain the consecration seed *Bring the consecration seed back to Eluned so they can enchant it *Plant the seed in Glarial's Tomb *Go back to Eluned to claim your reward and finish the quest Walkthrough Tyras Camp and a key.]] location]] .]] To start the quest, go to Tyras Camp. There are a few poisonous traps on the way, so bring 2 or 3 lobsters or monkfish, a way to teleport to Ardougne, and an antipoison potion. The easiest way to get to the Tyras Camp is to take a charter ship (3,200gp or 1,600 with a Ring of Charos (a)). See Charter Ship page to find locations. To see a detailed map of the area, with directions to get to Eluned and Islwyn, look at the map of Tirannwn at the bottom of the Tirannwn page. Once you make it to the Tyras Camp, go north through the camp make your way past the dense forest (click enter on them). Go east after exiting the dense forest, head south a bit, then go east through another dense forest. Go north, keeping on the west side. When you see 3 hunter icons, go east over the trap and keep walking north. Go east before the bridge to the quest start icon on your mini-map. Talk to Islywn and Eluned There may or may not be people at the camp by the quest start icon. If nobody is there just wait a few minutes. (They "rove" by teleporting through several different spots and will reappear in this spot if not there when you first arrive.) You should soon see Islwyn. Talk to him. You'll have the option to lie to him or tell him the truth. NOTE: Both options work well. Now talk to Eluned. (They may teleport away during the conversations. Wait for their return if you haven't completed the dialogue.) When you finish speaking to her teleport to Ardougne. If You Lost Glarial's Pebble If you have Glarial's pebble you can skip this section, otherwise: *Go to the basement (look for the dungeon icon on the mini-map) of the Tree Gnome Village (the maze, not the stronghold). *Go west, then north and you will find Golrie. (if you need key go east first and search the crates) *Talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. *Note: If Golrie is South of the gate you can talk to him without the key but if Golrie is in the room North of the gate you need to obtain A key, which is located in one of the crates in the eastern room of the same basement The Tomb The following items might be useful and have been tested working (meaning you can safely take them inside tomb) *Amulet of Fury *Amulet of Glory *Amulet of Strength *Amulet of Power *Gnome Amulet *Games Necklace *Ring of Recoil *Dragonstone ring (i) *Boots of lightness *Explorer's ring 3 *Spotted Cape *God books *Genie lamp *Combat bracelet *Regen bracelet If you're in doubt, leave them behind. From Ardougne go to Glarial's Tomb and do not bring anything besides the pebble, a super set, and an inventory stuffed with the best, reasonably high-healing food you can afford (lobsters or better recommended). Do not underestimate the level 84 Moss Giants. Their attacks may be slow, but they hit very high and are quite accurate. Additionally, no prayers at all are usable inside the tomb, not even defensive ones. NOTE: Ancient Curses are also unavailable to use within the tomb. Use the pebble on the tomb to go in. Make sure Auto Retaliate is on and your attack style is set to Kick. Kill a Moss Giant, and pick up the consecration seed. One technique for lower level players or pures is to trap a Moss Giant behind some rocks, attack it, immediately click away again trapping it and waiting until its health bar disappears to repeat. The Moss Giant will take damage from your attack but won't have time to attack you back. If you don't have Glarial's Amulet yet, take it from the chest west of the ladder. Yet another way to complete this part, very effective for pures, is to stock up on rings of recoil and Saradomin brews. In short, just stand there while a Moss Giant beats you almost to death, heal, and watch him die slowly. Eluned Brings the Seed Back to Life Go back to Eluned, and talk to her to bring the seed back to life so that it can be planted. Be sure to remember food and antipoison potions, and the money needed for a Charter Ship ride. Through the waterfall You will need: * Spade * Rope * Glarial's amulet and * The consecration seed * A key if you have it. (There is little need to bring anything else, but Armour might be necessary, as you must run past level 86 Fire Giants) Make sure to speak to Eluned first, so she will sing to the seed. If you fail to do this first, you will not be able to plant the seed in the Waterfall dungeon. *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. Do not use the "swim" option. :*Use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, (you do not need to be wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it.) Planting the seed Please Note: You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *If you don't have a key, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room *Go west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Therefore, it is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Important: Speak to Eluned before you leave the area, start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, or you will have to get back to the Elf lands the hard way again. Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Required for Completing *Mourning's Ends Part I Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Baxtorian's tomb and you're outside the tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. Category:Quests